La maldición de un ángel
by Angel Jibriel
Summary: ¿No se suponía que los ángeles eran la representación de todo lo bueno que hay en el mundo?, en algún momento albergó dudas de eso, ahora estaba seguro que aquello era un invento.
1. Prólogo

Él siempre supo que su sola existencia era un error, una abominación, algo que nunca debió ser, y como sabía que el destino siempre devolvía todo a su cauce, se dedicó a vivir los días prestados de su existencia al máximo, sin embargo, nunca pensó que iba a ver el día en que ésta se convirtiese en un cuento de terror salido de la imaginación de alguien más, porque no veía explicación a lo macabro que se había tornado su realidad en los últimos cinco minutos.

A sus pies, rodeado de un charco de su propia sangre estaba el cuerpo inerte de un niño de no más de trece años, y su mano izquierda, manchados por el mismo rojo líquido, estaba cerrado con el corazón que no recordaba haber arrancado de la mujer frente a él, que lo miraba espantada con un agujero en su pecho.

¿Saben lo divertido de todo aquello? él era un ángel.

¿No se suponía que los ángeles eran la representación de todo lo bueno que hay en el mundo?, en algún momento albergó dudas de eso, ahora estaba seguro que aquello era un invento.

—-

Notas de la autora:

Después de bastante tiempo, regreso a escribir. Esta historia es una adaptación de una historia de mi autoría la cual he pensado por mucho tiempo así que lo más seguro es que haya bastante OOC. Normalmente la voy a publicar primero en wattpad antes de aqui (ya que tengo que adaptarla). Si quieren pueden buscarme como Louise Slitz.

Espero les guste!


	2. Porque todo tiene un comienzo

Tonta, tonta, mil veces tonta. Me lo habían advertido, mis padres me lo habían dicho y no les hice caso, y ahora me encontraba perdida en lo que parecía un sótano cuyas paredes de piedra habían presenciado sólo torturas y muerte. Los gritos de fondo me taladraban los oídos y la sangre seca pegada a las paredes hacían que mi estómago se encogiera en una mezcla entre asco y miedo.

Sentía un nudo en la garganta producido por la falta de aire. Nunca había corrido tanto en mi corta vida, nunca hacía algún tipo de ejercicio, el sol me hacía daño en la piel y el resplandor me dejaba casi ciega y por eso nunca había siquiera jugado con los demás niños, además que estos siempre se comportaban extraño cuando los tenía cerca, me daban miedo porque me veían con una adoración enfermiza, y esa falta de juegos, de ejercicio, me estaba pesando.

Un nuevo grito se escuchó e intenté taparme los oídos para ver si con eso se callaban, pero parecían venir de todos lados y de ninguno al mismo tiempo. Ya me había dado cuenta que el correr no iba a servir de nada, ese lugar era un laberinto; sólo quería salir de allí y no volver a pisar ese sitio.

Le haría caso a mis padres de aquí en adelante si salía viva de esta, no volvería a pisar el castillo, de hecho, debía haberle hecho caso desde la primera vez pero era demasiado curiosa, y había terminado perdida por esa misma curiosidad en un lugar lleno de mazmorras, sólo rogaba no terminar dentro de una de ellas.

\- Oye

El corazón subió a mi garganta. Miré a todos lados a ver si encontraba el lugar de donde provenía la voz; estaba rodeada de calabozos y la luz del pasillo no llegaba a alumbrar el fondo de ninguna de las celdas pero podría jurar haber escuchado lo que parecía ser la voz de un niño.

\- Estoy detrás de ti estrella.

Me giré, algo incrédula por el mote que me había puesto el desconocido ¿estrella?, me habían llamado de muchas formas en toda mi vida, pero nunca de ese modo. Lo gracioso era que mi nombre era sacado de alguna historia inventada que tenía que ver con las perlas, lunas o estrellas, pero eso no lo podía saber el desconocido, ¿o si?

Otro grito resonó y sentí como un frío me recorría, cada momento temía más por mi vida.

\- Concéntrate en mi voz, no le prestes atención a los gritos, si lo haces, quizás puedas salir cuerda de este lugar.

\- ¿Quién eres?

Otra vez obviando cualquier instinto de supervivencia básico, me pegué a los barrotes y de inmediato me arrepentí de haberlo hecho. Mis manos ahora se hallaban manchadas de sangre y estaba fresca. Nunca había tenido un ataque de pánico en mi vida, pero estaba segura que al ritmo en que llevaba la respiración tendría uno muy pronto, además que de a momentos sentía que se me hacía más difícil respirar.

Tal parecía que hoy era el día de las desagradables primeras veces.

Unas manos salieron de entre los barrotes y sostuvieron las mías. Eran unas manos infantiles pero estaban tan manchadas de sangre como las mías.

\- Mírame.

No quería, tenía miedo. Sonaba como un niño y sus manos eran las de un niño, pero la voz era autoritaria. Sonaba como alguien que había vivido demasiado y que sabía exactamente que hacía allí y sin querer me hallé a mi misma haciéndole caso como si estuviese escuchando a mi papá.

\- Eres extraña, siento como si te conociera de hace mucho tiempo ¿es eso normal?

Su voz había pasado a segundo plano. En efecto, era un niño, quizás estaba recién pisando la adolescencia, pero sus ojos, me perdí en sus ojos. Eran de un dorado tan resplandeciente que me recordaba al sol, y su cabello, a pesar de la tierra que lo cubría -con algo más que no quería analizar- era de un tono plateado extraño que hacía juego con su mirada. ¿Antes había dicho que le parecía extraño que él la llamara "estrella"?, debía estar igual de loca, porque todo él parecía un sol.

Sentí un pellizco que me devolvió a la realidad, y me di cuenta que no era más que el niño que al parecer intentaba llamar mi atención.

\- ¿Por qué me pellizcaste?

\- Porque me quedaste viendo como una boba. Sácame de aquí

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que lo voy a hacer?

\- Porque esta celda sólo puede ser abierta por otra persona que no sea el prisionero, si mueves la reja se abre y ya.

Miré con incredulidad la puerta. Eso que él decía era sencillamente imposible, debía haber un conjuro, una llave, algo.

\- ¿Sólo haciendo eso?

\- Sí, sólo intenta halar la reja y ya.

Se veía muy pesada, demasiado pesada, y yo no tenía ganas de volver a tocar lo que sea que tenía esa reja de nuevo.

\- Es mi sangre, no es de otro, si me sacas prometo limpiar tus manos y todo lo que se manche pero por favor, sácame de aquí.

¿Su sangre?, traté de distinguir alguna herida en el cuerpo del niño, pero no se veía nada preocupante como para ocupar la cantidad de sangre que estaba allí. Había algunos moretones y rasguños bastante grandes pero ninguna herida.

\- Me curo rápido, por eso no ves nada. ¿Quieres salir de aquí si o no?

Asentí sin titubear ignorando a propósito el hecho de que parecía leer mis pensamientos, quería salir de allí, pero ahora tenía una duda ¿hacia dónde debía yo empujar aquella reja?, no vi bisagras que me indicaran hacia donde debía moverla.

\- ¿Hacia donde debería empujarla?

La pregunta había sido formulada en voz alta sin darme cuenta y sentí que mis mejillas calentaban al ver la ceja alzada del muchacho frente a mi. Definitivamente esa mirada no era de un niño.

\- Hala hacia ti

Mis manos se cerraron en los dos barrotes que tenía a mi alcance y tiré hacia mi todo lo que podía pero nada sucedía. Me sentí frustrada, aquel niño debía estar viéndome la cara de tonta por lo que lo miré para buscar alguna mueca de burla, y no se veía burlón pero tampoco se le veía intención de ayudarme.

\- ¿Por qué no me ayudas empujando?

La pregunta había salido como un reclamo y lo sabía y el niño simplemente se encogió de hombros ante mi pregunta.

\- Simple, si lo hago no se abrirá.

Un suspiro exasperado se escapó de mi porque no tenía modo de saber si estaba diciendo la verdad o no, pero no tenía ninguna opción; estaba perdida, el niño parecía saber donde estaba la salida, él quería salir de su celda y yo quería escapar de aquel lugar.

\- No te imagines que es una puerta, no debes halar hacia un lado. Lleva toda la reja hacia ti, como si intentaras arrancarla de su sitio.

Halé una vez más con todas mis fuerzas y la reja cedió, se separó de la dos paredes de donde parecía haber estado pegado y de pronto desapareció.

Miré con incredulidad primero mis manos que ahora parecían sostener el vacío y después al hueco en la puerta, donde estaba el niño viéndome con la primera emoción que pude captar además del hastío: diversión.

\- Vamos a sacarte de aquí estrella. El guardian de este lugar debe haber ya sentido que una puerta fue abierta.

El niño me tomó por la mano e impaciente comenzó a correr, tirando de mi para que yo hiciera lo mismo.

\- Pero ¿como...?

Era la pregunta que se repetía en mi mente, ¿cómo podía estar encerrado si la forma de salir era tan sencilla?, y había otra pregunta también: ¿por qué un niño estaba allí?

\- Corre rápido ¿no querías salir?, muévete.

Y en ese momento me di cuenta que por estar metida en mis pensamientos el niño estaba casi arrastrándome, por lo que me puse en la marcha y él pareció haberse dado cuenta, porque me soltó y se dedicó fue a marcarme el camino.

No presté real atención a mi alrededor, no memoricé los cruces o los lugares por donde pasamos, no necesitaba esa información porque no pensaba ni siquiera hacer el amago por volver allí, pero el niño frente a mi se paró frente a lo que parecía ser un callejón sin salida y comenzó a buscar algo en la pared.

No dije nada, porque parecía realmente concentrado, pero cuando dio con lo que buscaba, lo empujó y una pequeña puerta de no más de medio metro se abrió ante nosotros, dejando entrar una brisa fresca y la luz de la luna. Lo último me mortificó, yo había entrado en aquel lugar cuando el sol estaba a lo alto del cielo, ¿había pasado tanto tiempo sin darme cuenta?

El niño me llamó ya estando afuera y yo me agaché para cruzar la puerta y salir.

\- Debemos irnos de aquí antes que se den cuenta que no estás.

Exclamé al ya estar al lado de él, pero la negación con una sonrisa de él me descolocó, ¿no quería huir de allí? ¿acaso le gustaba estar encarcelado? Se acercó a mi para tomar mis manos con las suyas y fui testigo de como toda la sangre de mis manos desaparecía, así como sus moretones y rasguños.

\- No estrella, yo pertenezco a este lugar, tu eres la que tenía que escapar, por cierto ¿estás segura que no eres una bruja?, siento que te saqué del calabozo porque tú querías que lo hiciera, te hubiese ayudado de todos modos, pero tu deseo se convirtió en una necesidad cuando te toqué allá adentro.

Solté mis manos con brusquedad del agarre del muchacho y las llevé a mi pecho. Eso era lo mismo que decían los demás al principio antes de obsesionarse y por ello me alejaba, no sabía que estaba mal conmigo pero siempre era lo mismo. Al principio se acercaban con curiosidad por mi color de ojos, luego me trataban con familiaridad, y apenas me rozaban todo se deformaba y se convertía en una pesadilla.

\- Decirle eso a las damas es de mala educación Inuyasha.

Un pequeño grito junto a un salto involuntario fue mi reacción al escuchar la voz a mis espaldas, y mi reacción natural fue poner al niño detrás de mi a la vez que me volteaba para enfrentar a quien sea estaba allí, pero la tensión me abandonó al reconocer a mi maestra, Midoriko, frente a mi.

\- Maestra, me ha dado un susto.

\- Susto es el que le has dado a tus padres, tienen todo el día buscándote.

La mujer me miraba como una madre reprendería a un niño, pero no se veía agresividad en ella, solo preocupación, de hecho creo que nunca la había visto molesta, pero su estatura de casi dos metros ayudaba a que uno se sintiera pequeña ante ella.

Se inclinó hacia mi, y el cabello largo y ondulado le cubrió el rostro gracias a la fuerte brisa que estaba presente en la noche, por lo que antes de hablar, con gestos delicados, apartó su cabello de su rostro y lo enrolló para colocarlo sobre su hombro izquierdo. Extendió la mano hacia mí y me miró con los castaños ojos llenos de compresión: ella sabía lo que había visto allá adentro.

\- Vámonos, es muy tarde para que estés aquí.

Tomé su mano sin pensarlo y ella se irguió para caminar lejos de allí, pero yo recordé al niño detrás de mi espalda y mis pies se clavaron en el suelo. La maestra se volteó para mirarme con duda.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- El niño, Inuyasha, ¿no viene con nosotros?

La mirada de la mujer se desvió hacia el niño a mis espaldas y luego a mí, negó suavemente.

\- Él no debe salir de aquí Kagome.

La indignación bulló en mi pecho y me solté de su mano con un tirón ¿es que todos se habían vuelto locos? ¿acaso pensaban dejar a un niño allí adentro? Ese lugar era espantoso, habían cosas que no quería rememorar en aquel momento, y estaba segura que no era el ambiente para un niño, por muy adulto que se viera en su mirada.

Una mano se posó en mi hombro y me giré para ver el niño que aún me dirigía una sonrisa. Las lágrimas de impotencia se acumulaban en mis ojos ante lo retorcida de la situación, empañándome la vista por un momento. Me quité las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de manera rabiosa y apenas enfoqué de nuevo había otra persona tras el niño rubio; un hombre tan alto como mi maestra, de ojos rasgados y vestido en una túnica crema, tenía al niño agarrado por el hombro.

\- Olvidarás lo que viste aquí y si alguna vez lo recuerdas será como un mal sueño.

La voz masculina, ronca y grave resonó en mis oídos y mi cabeza. Sentí como si una mano invisible fuese tomando los últimos acontecimientos uno a uno de mi memoria ocasionándome un agudo dolor. Me llevé las manos a mi cabeza intentando calmarlo pero no cedía y nadie parecía dispuesto a ayudarme, por lo que vi al niño frente a mí y estiré una mano para pedir su ayuda pero ningún sonido salió de mis labios. Había olvidado cuál era su nombre, era un sol, pero mi maestra lo dijo, ¿cuál era?, ¿cómo se llamaba?, ¿por qué no me volvía a ayudar?

El dolor era intenso, tanto, que no me di cuenta cuando cerré los ojos y caí de rodillas, tampoco me di cuenta cuando todo se volvió negro y me entregué a la inconsciencia.

* * *

\- ¿Realmente era necesario que le dieras una orden?

La mano en mi hombro no me estaba agarrando por lo que pude acercarme y ver a la muchacha con detenimiento. Era hermosa de una manera muy única, y con su rostro ahora en paz debido al sueño lo era mucho más.

Midoriko la tomó en brazos quitándola de mi alcance antes de que llevara a cabo mi intención de peinar sus cabellos cenizos con mis dedos y una repentina ira me abrazó. ¿Acaso aparte de vivir encerrado en aquel lugar también le iban a prohibir a tener contactos con otros?

Una voz en mi cabeza resonó, "no es por ti que la alejamos, es por ella, no debía estar fuera de su casa, es especial". Era mi maestro, que hablaba en mi cabeza y de paso aprovechaba de leer mis pensamientos; era la única forma que tenía de comunicarse ya que todo lo que decía en voz alta, si se descuidaba, se convertía en una orden que el receptor tenía que cumplir.

\- Yo la llevaré a su casa, Aoi, lleva a Inuyasha adentro.

Sentí la mano en mi hombro de nuevo esta vez haciendo presión para que no intentara acercarme de nuevo a las mujeres mientras se alejaban.

Con cada paso que daban fuera de nuestro rango de visión la tranquilidad volvía a mi, pero al mismo tiempo la confusión hacía de las suyas en mi cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué sentía que no debía dejarla ir?

Dije después de entrar por la puertita por la que había salido, tras el que consideraba mi hermano mayor, aunque no lo éramos; sólo las circunstancias de nuestra creación era las que nos unían en un vínculo, eso y nuestro día a día y el propósito por el que caminábamos en ese mundo.

\- Lo entenderás en algún momento. Debes mantenerte alejado de ella si la vuelves a ver.

Apenas entramos en el laberinto que era aquel piso, los gritos lejanos volvieron a hacer eco en las paredes, pero era normal, los había escuchado, los había visto, y hace algún tiempo ya me había acostumbrado. Mi atención la tenía el hombre que me daba la espalda y la orden que me dió, aunque no estaba hablando en voz alta para que fuera un hecho.

\- ¿Alguna vez me dirás el por qué?

No preguntes, sólo actúa y acata órdenes. El no hacer caso a eso era lo que me había llevado a la celda en primer lugar, era divertido llevarles la contraria, pero a Aoi siempre le hacía caso, si no fuera por él estaría muerto y le agradecía sus enseñanzas y protección.

No hubo respuestas y seguí caminando sin decir ni una palabra. Ya había tentado demasiado a mi suerte escapándome de la celda, y aunque pareciera masoquista no lo era. Esta última vez, si no hubiese sido por mi increíble capacidad para regenerarme no tuviese piel o carne alguna sobre la columna vertebral.

Nos paramos frente a mi celda ausente de reja ahora y supe sin que me dijeran nada que debía entrar, por lo que, con fastidio, ingresé a "la caja negra" como yo le llamaba, y apenas estuve dentro la reja que había desaparecido gracias a la "estrella", Kagome, reapareció, esta vez limpio de cualquier rastro de lo que había sucedido antes, pero, aunque en los barrotes ya no había nada, las paredes aún manchadas eran testigo de lo que había sucedido allí horas antes.

Me fui al fondo de la celda, donde la luz ya no llegaba y me senté en una esquina a intentar dormitar para pasar el tiempo que faltaba para que se me levantara el castigo, pero al estar sentado una simple palabra que resonó en mi cabeza me hizo levantar la cabeza para mirar a Aoi, que con gesto ausente miraba al fondo del pasillo.

\- Quizás.

Supe que esa era la respuesta a mi pregunta y sonreí satisfecho, porque "quizás" en el lenguaje de él, era un "sí, pero no ahora".

* * *

Una conmoción se escuchó en la casa del general cuando se anunció que su hija había aparecido en brazos de su maestra.

La muchacha había salido molesta al jardín luego de una discusión con su madre y cuando la fueron a buscar no la hallaron por ningún lado, y el pueblo entero se había puesto de cabeza a buscar la hija del general; pero allí estaba, después de medio día de búsqueda durmiendo en brazos de su maestra.

Su mujer comenzó a dar órdenes: la muchacha fue arrebatada de los brazos de la mujer y fue llevada a su habitación y la servidumbre fue despachada para darle privacidad a los tres en el salón. La madre fue la primera en hablar, el general estaba tenso, podía imaginarse donde había estado su hija para ser encontrada por la maestra Midoriko.

\- Maestra, muchísimas gracias por traer a mi hija sana y salva a nuestra casa. Nunca podré agradecerle lo suficiente, pero ¿donde encontró a nuestra hija?

El agradecimiento de la madre era genuino, y su preocupación también, pero Midoriko pasó su mirada de la madre, al general, para pedirle aprobación y al ver el asentimiento, procedió a relatar la verdad.

\- Encontramos a su hija en la salida de las mazmorras del castillo, uno de los prisioneros la ayudó a salir.

La madre se llevó una mano a su boca para ahogar una exclamación espantada. Ella conocía aquel lugar porque su esposo trabajaba allí, pero no deseaba ni por casualidad que su hija se inmiscuyera en ese mundo.

\- Acaso... ¿alguna de esas abominaciones a las que quieren llamar ángeles la tocaron? ¿Le hicieron algo?

La expresión de la maestra se hizo indescifrable, pero negó suavemente.

\- No señora, sólo la ayudó a salir, pero no deben hablarle del tema, uno de los guardianes del lugar le borró la memoria.

Ya llegado a ese punto la madre estaba ahogando sollozos, imaginándose la pesadilla que había pasado su querida hija en ese lugar para que uno de los guardias decidiera que era mejor borrarle la memoria. El general se acercó a su esposa y la abrazó atrayéndola hacia sí para posar un beso en su frente.

\- Querida déjame sólo con Midoriko, ve y asegúrate que nuestra hija tenga un rostro conocido al frente al despertar.

La mujer asintió y luego de darle de nuevo las gracias a la maestra besándole las manos, se marchó de allí dejando al general y la maestra solos.

\- Debes disculpar a mi esposa, adora a nuestra pequeña y teme que le suceda algo, no es su intención el ofenderlos.

\- Señor, con todo el respeto, ella no me ofende a mi porque desconoce que yo soy parte de las abominaciones que ella parece detestar.

El silencio se hizo tenso, la maestra sabía que había hablado de más y podía ganarse una reprimenda por contestarle de ese modo a un superior, pero era obvia su molesta ante el cómo los despreciaba la esposa del general.

El hombre o decidió no darle importancia en ese momento o dejaría el castigo para después, porque ignoró a la maestra y comenzó con el interrogatorio.

\- La persona que le borró las memorias fue Aoi ¿cierto?

\- Sí señor

\- ¿Que tan seguros están de que no recordará nada?, me preocupa que si recuerda otros tiempos vengan a su memoria también.

\- Usted mejor que nadie sabe las limitaciones de las habilidades de Aoi señor. Las órdenes pueden ser retiradas por el que la emitió o si la persona sometida a ella tiene la voluntad suficiente para revelarse.

Aquello pareció apaciguar al hombre, ya que la tensión que había aparecido en sus hombros se relajó, y una sonrisa se apareció en sus labios.

\- Entonces todo está bien, gracias por traer a mi hija Midoriko, puedes retirarte.

La maestra luego de una reverencia salió de allí con una pregunta en su cabeza, ¿cuanto tiempo duraría la mentira y cuanta sangre iba a ser derramada para mantenerla?


End file.
